


Merlin’s new kingdom

by ticketyboo00



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur-centric, Banishment, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merlin gets a new hot prince boyfriend, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), banished merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketyboo00/pseuds/ticketyboo00
Summary: Months ago, Merlin was banished for a botched attempted at poisoning Morgana.Arthur hasn’t seen him since.He’s sitting in a meeting, and the Prince of Meriti won’t shut up about how in love he is with his Court Sorcerer, a man named Emrys.Or,Merlin makes his own destiny in a new kingdom. He’s doing fine without Arthur.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Other(s) (Arthurian)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first longish fic. It’s mostly about Arthur, Merlin doesn’t get a lot of talking time.
> 
> If you’re looking for endgame Merlin/Arthur, this is not it. This fic is, ‘Merlin is perfectly happy, and Arthur isn’t part of it.’

Arthur hated diplomatic trips.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t know why they were necessary, but he hated the long hours spent in council rooms, circling around meaning and never arriving. He hated being polite to empty headed women and arrogant princes. 

But, his father said he had to come on this trip to Meriti, so Arthur came. 

Uther was uncomfortable. Months ago, Meriti was a small, unimportant kingdom. It had never been conquered because no one had ever bothered. About 5 months ago, Meriti began to grow in power (it did not, however, push its borders) and wealth. Uther needed to know if Meriti would be an ally or an enemy. He was leaning towards ‘enemy’. Meriti was a known refuge for magic users and Druids. Some claimed the king even had a Court Sorcerer. Ridiculous! 

However, Uther knew the trip was necessary. He brought Arthur with him, so he could discover the evils of sorcery firsthand. 

Adam, Crown Prince of Meriti, was in love. All his knights knew it, as did his mother and father. Nobody minded that it was another man, someone who wasn’t even born in Meriti! Adam was in love with Emrys, the Court Sorcerer of Meriti. And best of all? Emrys loved him back.


	2. Arthur meets the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets our new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Adam too sweet and too perfect? Yes. Deal with it

Arthur strode into the reception room of Meriti. The whole delegation of Camelot was directed into here, even the servants (much to the confusion of Uther). 

“Please, sit and be welcome,” said the King of Meriti, Dratin the Wise. 

Uther inclined his head as a show of respect, and sat as directed by a servant. 

The King had a lined face from smiling, and a beard that certainly looked wise. His wife, Queen Selena sat on a throne equal to his. 

“I trust you had a pleasant journey?” asked the Queen. 

“That we did my lady, and I thank you for allowing us into your home.” Uther replied. 

Arthur was seated on his father's right. A servant was serving him wine over his left shoulder, and clumsily spilled wine onto Arthur’s meal. Arthur flinched. 

A bumbling servant, but it wasn’t Merlin. 

It never would be would it? Merlin was never coming back. Uther banished him months ago. Would have killed him too, if not for Arthur. Arthur’s still not sure why he saved him anyway. 

What Merlin did was unforgivable. He poisoned Morgana, right in the middle of a crisis. Of all the bumbling, idiotic things to do, Merlin attempted to kill one of Arthur’s oldest and dearest friends. Not to mention the ward of Uther Pendragon. 

Of course he was sentenced to death. Luckily for Merlin, Arthur took pity on him. Merlin had been a loyal servant, possibly a friend (never anything more) for some time. Arthur saved him, had him banished from Camelot forevermore. 

Although, watching Merlin leave, arms shackled in irons, head bent low, it didn’t feel like saving him. 

But that was months ago. 

Arthur should stop looking for Merlin in everything, especially not this useless servant who had just spilled wine all over Arthur’s meal. 

The servant muttered a quick apology, as did Arthur. 

The King of Meriti noticed. 

“I apologize for my servant, he is not used to working like this. Normally, all meals and lights are provided with magic, but I did not want to offend my guests.”  
“However,” the King chuckled, “it seems my servants are unused to it.”

“No offense taken, my lord,” Arthur replied. 

It was as if someone had stabbed him. How many times had he apologized for a clumsy servant? He wasn’t even looking for Merlin. It was as if the universe was saying, 

Don’t forget him. Don’t ever forget him. 

As if Arthur would. 

Someone cleared his throat to Arthur’s side. 

“Not so clever without our little tricks are we, Percy?” said a young man who could only be Prince Adam of Meriti. 

The servant grinned at him. “Afraid not, Adam”

The Prince smiled back at the boy, then leaned over to Arthur. 

“Prince Arthur of Camelot, is it? I’m Adam, pleasure to meet you.”

Arthur started at the suddenness of the greeting. He hadn’t realized the man sitting next to him was the prince, or that he was so… attractive. 

Dark hair, a rough hewn face, but open, humor filled eyes stared back at him. Here was a prince that would be a symbol for his people. You could see it in the way he carried himself. 

Arthur realized Adam was waiting for a response. 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m glad you’ve allowed us to stay in your home for these weeks.” Arthur replied. 

Adam smiled (was he always smiling?) and they lapsed into easy conversation. 

The two princes talked of hunting and fighting and princely duties. Adam invited Arthur to come train with his knights, which was customary, but seemed like a genuine invitation coming from Adam. As the conversation started to die, Arthur noticed an empty seat to the other side of Adam.

“Who sits there?” he asked, gesturing to the seat. 

Adam gave the seat next to him a loving glance. Was he in love with a chair?

“The Court Sorcerer. He obviously won’t be attending formal meetings for some weeks because of the envoy from Camelot, so his seat remains empty.” 

“Ah, I see. That’s very considerate of him,” said Arthur. 

“Yes well Emrys is nothing but considerate and kind and-“ Adam interrupted himself. “I should not discuss magic or sorcerers with polite company. Please, accept my apologies.”

Arthur was caught off guard. Adam seemed to have great respect for this Emrys fellow. Arthur also saw that Adam was well aware of Camelot’s laws. 

But Arthur wanted to learn about magic. This was a rare opportunity to learn about magic outside of Camelot, from a source that probably didn’t want to kill him. 

Obviously magic was evil, corrupted the soul, and often threatened his life. 

But one didn’t defeat an enemy by ignoring it, did you? Arthur liked Adam, so if Adam liked this Emrys fellow, it was a good source to learn from as any.

First step, get Adam to trust him. 

Arthur lowered his voice, “I am not my father. I would not seek to harm Emrys in his own kingdom. He has nothing to fear from me, so long as he does not seek to harm me.” 

Adam relaxed visibly, and laughed. 

“Arthur Pendragon, you and I are going to get along splendidly”

Prince Arthur looked at Prince Adam and agreed


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur learns how Meriti training is run

Early the next morning, Arthur suited up for Adam’s training with the knights. He requested that no one know his identity. He wanted a proper training without his opponents holding back because he was the prince. 

Adam agreed. 

“I understand. It’s hard to be a prince, get training in without people trying to coddle you.”

Arthur was glad Adam agreed to hiding his identity, at least for the initial meeting. 

Adam continued, “I will warn you though. My men are a little… coarse to be around. They may attempt manhandling you and using uncouth language. They’ll expect it from me as well, because we’re not with polite company.”

Arthur didn’t think he’d ever met someone who understood him so well. 

The training was… amazing. It was run differently than his that’s for sure. 

For one, there was magic. 

People stood on the sidelines, conjuring opponents out of clay, swinging steel swords at the knights. 

Arthur saw the logic in this. Train with the same groups of knights for too long and you’ll suss out their weaknesses until they can no longer be a challenge for each other. With magic, each knight has an endless stream of opponents they don’t even have to worry about injuring, because they’re just clay. 

Knights also practiced battle with minor curses on them, like freezing spells or immobilized legs or sneezing fits. 

More experienced knights were having full duels with powerful sorcerers. It made Arthur reach for his sword before remembering it was just training, and no one was in any real danger. 

The sorcerers who helped training stood around in long red robes. Arthur realized this was training for them, too. 

Adam jogged up to him, and saw what he was looking at. 

“Oh yes, Emry’s apprentices. He trains them in combat magic to help us train. Many of them choose to be warrior-wizards as well, but not all.”

“Warrior-wizards?” Arthur repeated, shocked. 

Adam grinned, “the newest addition to our ranks. Men that can fight with magic. They have longer range and are more destructive than traditional knights.”

It was logical, but Arthur couldn’t understand how you could walk into battle with a sorcerer guarding you. It was laughable. 

However, this was a diplomatic trip, so Arthur followed Adam into training. 

The training stopped at noon. It was time for lunch. The knights had their meal out on the field, while the warrior-wizards went inside for magic focused training. 

The knights reminded Arthur of his own knights at home, prodding and teasing their prince. 

Eventually, one knight got into it with another about his love life. 

“At least I have a woman! You’re all talk, Ben, teasing me when your bed lies cold and empty.”

The knight, Ben, turned red in the face. 

The other knight relented. “Go tease someone else, pick on Adam and his precious precious Emrys”

Arthur, who was eavesdropping, gaped. 

“You’re in love with the Court Sorcerer?” He asked Adam. 

The knights let out a chorus of groans. 

“No! Don’t get him started on it! He’ll never shut up!”

“We’ve all heard the tale Adam, don’t ruin this poor sod”

Adam was red now too. 

Arthur was curious, “ I don’t mind hearing the tale, especially not when it concerns our dear Prince,” he said. 

Adam looked happy to tell the tale, but warned Arthur, “ this tale may not be… kind to your country of origin, my friend.” 

Arthur shrugged, “all the more reason to hear it.” 

The knights sighed, but settled in like children before a bedtime story. For all their complaining, it seemed they loved to hear the story of how a noble prince met his warlock. 

“It all started months ago, with a hunting trip.”

“I was alone in the forest. It was a long and hard winter, my burdens weighing heavily on me. As if to mock me, the forest was silent and empty.

Then I heard something, like a human crying. 

I searched for the source, and when I came upon it I could hardly believe my eyes. 

Here was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen, dark hair and blue eyes, lost in a forest. Not only lost, but chained. He was slumped against a tree, looking drained and defeated. I knew I must free him.

Then he saw me, and smiled. He made a joke, I laughed. It wasn’t enough that he was handsome, he was witty and charming. I must have been enchanted! Although he was a sorcerer, he was bound in iron that prevented him from accessing his powers. 

I set to the task of freeing him from his chains. His name was Emrys, he told me, and he had been punished for attempting to resolve a difficult situation. 

He was so noble, he wouldn’t let me free him until I knew what he had done.” 

A knight interrupted him.  
“Adam, you never share that part. What did Emrys do? Why did it get him banished and sentenced to such a slow and horrible death?”

Adam gave him a sad smile, “that bit is not mine to tell, but I will tell you Emrys handled the situation as best he could. As for the slow death, I do not believe the people of Camelot knew they were sentencing him to death.” 

“Wait, Emrys was dying? What happened?” Arthur couldn’t figure out who asked the question until Adam looked at him and realized he had. 

“I suppose you don’t know. Well iron prevents use of magic. For most sorcerers, this isn’t really a problem. It just blocks off the part of them that is magical. For Emrys though, it was death. Emrys is made of magic, his life forced tied to it. To block off his magic was to sever himself from his life force. 

The only thing that saved him was his immense power. It took weeks to siphon off all his power, all his life force, because there was so much of it. Theoretically, he could have lasted many more weeks. 

A normal sorcerer who was one with magic would have died within hours. Emrys lasted weeks.”

Adam shook his head, in awe and admiration of the man he loved. He continued. 

“I spent the rest of the day there, slowly hacking away at Emrys’s chains. In that time, we talked. He’s a clever man. We traded stories. I fell in love. I almost never wanted his chains to come off because then that beautiful man would walk out of my life forever. 

It was a selfish thought, and eventually his chains did come off. Emrys stood up, and realized he had nowhere to go. Naturally, I invited him to my castle. Being prince had a few benefits. 

I got him an apprenticeship with our last Court Sorcerer, until he realized who Emrys was.”

All the knights laughed at the improbability of Emrys of all people to be an apprentice. 

Arthur was confused, “Wait, who was he? I thought he was a criminal, in chains.” 

Adam looked up at him. 

“Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. Of course I didn’t know this at the time, but he is also the one that chooses the Once and Future King, Uniter of all Albion. 

Emrys was installed as Court Sorcerer, so he’s never far from me. 

I courted him for weeks before he realized I was being serious. No one ever recognized him for his talents before, and the only woman he ever loved died a tragic death. 

He finally agreed to our… relationship during the Midsummer Ball. It was beautiful. 

Emrys and I have been together ever since. My parents approve, because my kindness has gained us a powerful new ally. I approve since I can marry for love now. The kingdom loves him because of the introduction of wizard-warriors, the new magic school, increased magical trade, and his far reaching kindness. 

You’ll never find a foul word against Emrys, except with our enemies.”

Adam smiled as he finished his tale. 

“I love him very much, but I don’t have time to be lazing around all day! I shall attend court, Sir Lamorack, you lead the afternoon training.” Adam nodded at his knights and departed. 

The knights turned to Arthur, pleading in their eyes. 

“And that’s why you don’t ask about Emrys. You get the whole tale about finding love and purpose and fulfilling destiny.” 

“It’s a little disgusting how in love they are” 

“Shut up, Ben, you’re just jealous”

“Of Emrys? I wouldn’t want Adam in a million years.”

“Oh no. How about Sophia from the kitchens? How’s that, Ben?”

The bickering continued, but Arthur was lost in thought. 

Prince Adam was in love with a man, and a sorcerer.  
That sorcerer had been living in Camelot, undetected, judging by his intact head. 

More importantly, the most powerful and respected member of Meriti’s Court was a criminal from Camelot. No wonder he wasn’t invited to Camelot’s council meetings. There was no way for him to stay unbiased. 

Arthur wished he knew who he was. To be banished like that, it must have come directly from Uther himself. Unfortunately, Uther offered punishment often, and it was too long ago to remember who had been banished. Without the crime, it was impossible. 

What had happened to Arthur’s criminal? The would-be murderer, Merlin? 

Had he found love? Was he toiling alongside a wife in a field somewhere? Maybe he was having adventures in a far off land, happy and free. 

Arthur’s chest tightened. Merlin had betrayed him. Betrayed him, Morgana, and Camelot. He must stop thinking about him.  
He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I have the next couple chapters written already, i just want to get the final ones hacked out before I post


	4. Discussions

Later that evening found Arthur talking to Adam in his chambers. The Prince of Meriti kept his rooms simple and neat, but room enough to have dinner. Arthur was amazed he had only known Adam for such a short time, but liked him so much. 

Arthur had never met anyone he could relate to so strongly. Adam didn’t care for court-talk, and neither did he. They both bemoaned tedious ceremonies and long winded nobles. Adam did a hilarious impression of Meriti’s Minister of Grain. 

“He’s about a hundred years old, standing there like he’s God’s gift to the court! And my father says ‘and your point?’”

Arthur cackled in a very un-princely way. He hadn’t laughed this much in a long while. Arthur hoped Meriti would ally with Camelot and he could see Adam more often. He’d been lacking… friends since Merlin left Camelot. Adam was filling a hole in Arthur’s soul that ached. Arthur could ignore the magic, the blatant violations of natural order if he could keep his new friend. 

Though, Adam's charisma was probably how he got Emrys to pledge loyalty to Meriti instead of any other kingdom that would certainly pay more, Arthur reflected. 

Unfortunately, instead of keeping Adam’s delightful company, there was another meeting with the full delegation. 

“Up you get,” Adam said, hauling Arthur to his feet, “we’ve got another blasted peace talk to sit through.”

Arthur groaned, “Spare me. I like you, isn’t that enough?”

“Against any prior judgements, I’ve gotten to like you too, Arthur Pendragon.”

With that, the men left Adam’s chambers. 

The two princes headed back to the initial reception room. It was dark now, and the halls were illuminated not with torches, but the strange light of sorcerers. 

Arthur was unnerved by how flagrantly magic swirled around him. The halls were decked with it, the servants used it in all manners, cleaning, moving, lighting fires. The servants usually stopped, guilt on their faces when they saw him, the Prince of Camelot. 

The wizard warriors were patrolling the halls, lighting up vast swaths of the castle. 

The idea was simple of course, better lighting, better attention from the guards. To trap an intruder, it was easy to send him into darkness. 

Arthur appreciated the cleverness, but the lights gave him an eerie watched feeling. 

Adam and Arthur were the first to arrive at the meeting room. 

The room was completely dark. The King and Queen of Meriti arrived, glanced in the room and saw the same problem. The King strode then turned to a servant. 

“Fetch Emrys would you? Tell him we need lights in the reception room”

The servant gave a muttered reply, sounded like “not in front of the Prince, sire. The Camelot delegation would be extremely angry.”

The king nodded. “Very well. Have someone else do it, or have it done in the shadows.”

Arthur glanced up and saw that the room had no lights or chandeliers, but many tiny mirrors. 

It was obvious that sorcery was the only way to light the room. 

The King turned to him, and said the same. 

“I apologize for the use of magic, Arthur, but it is the only way to provide light in the room, and I do not wish for us to discuss in the dark.” 

With that, the King strode into the dark room, and took his seat. 

Arthur sat next to Adam, but Adam got up when he heard feet at the door. 

It was a distinct gait, and it tickled the back of Arthur’s memory. Then again, everything reminded Arthur of Merlin. Why shouldn’t this? 

A hand waved from a doorway, and light blossomed in the room. It danced along walls, snaked around poles. It floated in waves, formed flowers, trees and mischievous creatures. 

Arthur was in awe. It was an art he had never seen before, creating light from nothing. The beauty and patterns eventually settled into simple bolts of light, criss crossing the ceiling. 

Adam returned to his seat.

“Was that Emrys?” Arthur asked. 

Adam looked flustered (why was his hair in disarray? It was quite neat before he stepped into the hall) , but happy, when he said “Emrys? Oh yes that was him. Well, I know him by a different name. Emrys is his court name, his Druid name. Close friends and family call him something else.”

Arthur was about to ask what his other name was until Uther walked in and the discussions began. 

The hours rolled by, but eventually the discussions ended. Uther strongly disapproved of Meriti’s acceptance of magic, but the King of Meriti defended his policies diplomaticly. Arthur never spoke against or in favor of magic. He had no wish to offend Adam’s lover, or his father.

Despite that, the discussion sounded promising, and both Adam and Uther looked proud of the points Arthur made. Over the next few weeks, a treaty would surely come to fruition. 

Adam walked Arthur to his room, then excused himself, saying he would walk the prince to breakfast in the morning.


	5. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter you’ve all been waiting for

True to his word, Adam did come to walk Arthur to breakfast the next morning. They walked in companionable silence. 

Arthur was going to miss Adam. He hadn’t talked to anyone this freely since Merlin’s banishment. Too bad Adam was a prince and loyal to Meriti, because Arthur would have loved him as a knight. Too bad Adam allowed magic and loved a sorcerer, because Arthur needed a friend, even if he would never admit it.

Arthur was honestly thinking about Merlin too much because he could have sworn a man in the garb of a wizard-warrior of Meriti ahead looked just like him. 

Arthur was about to lean over to Adam and tell him that he used to have a servant who looked just like that man when Arthur realized Adam was no longer next to him. 

Adam was approaching the wizard-warrior. He grabbed the warrior by the shoulder and spun him around.

The look of alarm followed by the smile left no doubt in Arthur’s mind. 

That was most definitely Merlin. 

And Adam was most definitely kissing Merlin right now. 

Arthur couldn’t breathe. 

The kiss was short, the affectionate press of lovers. 

Arthur couldn’t breathe. 

Merlin hadn’t seen him, he was saying something to Adam, and Adam laughed. No sound was filtering through to him. 

Arthur couldn’t breathe. His servant, his Merlin, the criminal, the would-be murderer. 

Here, in this castle, wearing the light armor of the wizard-warriors. 

Merlin had had his lips pressed against a prince’s (and it wasn’t Arthur? Wait, no. Arthur didn’t care about that. Never had.)

Arthur’s gaze turned to Adam, supposedly in love with the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the Earth, not Merlin. 

Arthur was staring at Merlin when he finally glanced at Arthur. 

Merlin's face fell. 

“Arthur?” Merlin said, hesitantly. 

Arthur couldn’t bear to look at him, and instead looked at Adam. 

He felt fooled. Here he was, thinking Adam was a good man, a man of honor. Arthur fell for his stupid love story of rescuing a doomed man, hook, line, and sinker. Adam wasn’t worthy of being Arthur’s friend if he cheated on his amazing sorcerous love with the lying, two-faced, would-be murderer, Merlin. 

It hadn’t been very long, but Arthur felt he could speak his mind with the Prince. There was no witnesses, save Merlin (who Arthur was not thinking about) for Arthur’s accusations. 

“I thought you were a man of honor, Adam, true to your love. Consorting with murderers,” Arthur spat, “is a dishonor of the greatest magnitude.” 

Merlin winced, and Adam stared, open-mouthed, at Arthur. 

The accusation hung heavy in the air for a moment, before Adam spoke. 

“How dare you, Pendragon. I love Merlin, I love Emrys, more than you could possibly understand. Insult anything else, but not my love.”

“You can’t have both, Adam. Pick, Merlin or Emrys, anything else is a disgrace.”

Merlin started to speak, but a glare from Arthur shut him up. 

Adam laughed, “I can have both, Arthur, and I do. Merlin and Emrys are one and the same.” 

Arthur stared in shock, then turned to Merlin for the first time. 

“Is that true? Merlin, you’re a sorcerer?” 

Merlin nodded, “Arthur, I can explain. I was born with it, and I wanted to tell you-“

“Shut. up. Merlin,” Arthur had said that many times, but never with such vitriol. Merlin’s face fell, and Adam looked astonished, and deeply offended. 

Merlin was Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, Court Sorcerer of Meriti, and in love with Prince Adam. 

“You have magic? You’ve lied to me, for all those years. Is that why you tried to poison Morgana? Did she find out how you were trying to harm Camelot?”

Merlin spoke, “Arthur, let me explain, yes I have magic, but-“

“I don’t care. You lied to me, you betrayed me. A filthy sorcerer. No wonder you tried to murder Morgana.”

Merlin wilted in on himself, a defeated look in his eyes. He clung to Adam for support. 

Arthur had forgotten Adam was there. Clearly, the reverse had not happened. 

“I thought you were a good man as well, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur had seen this play out before, and winced internally. He had insulted a man’s- a prince’s lover. 

The gauntlet hit the ground at Arthur’s feet. 

“I was wrong. I challenge you, Arthur Pendragon, for insult of Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer of Meriti. In light of the peace talks, I ask that this challenge remain private.”

Arthur didn’t break eye contact as he bent, and retrieved the gauntlet. 

“I accept your challenge, Prince Adam, and I will not speak of this challenge. It will not affect the relations of Camelot and Meriti.”

Merlin tugged on Adam’s arm, “why did you do that? It will ruin everything!”

Adam replied, “I did it because I love you, and no one should speak to you that way.” 

Merlin smiled weakly, and leaned into Adam’s body. 

That told Arthur his suspension was right, Adam was definitely taller than Arthur. 

And Arthur had the sinking feeling that Adam might be the better man, too.


	6. Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is Gwaine doing here?

Arthur sat down at breakfast, every bit of willpower directed at not strangling anyone in sight. 

Merlin. Emrys. Who was he?

He didn’t stop at attempted murder, no he had to dabble in sorcery as well! 

And Adam. In love with Merlin, forgiving him for his crimes. Though, if Merlin has lied about his magic, it was no stretch to think he lied about his actions. 

Breakfast ended, and Arthur couldn’t remember a single thing that was discussed. Unconsciously, he followed Adam out of the room. 

As soon as they were alone, Arthur whirled on him. 

“Did you know that he tried to poison Morgana? A woman who was a friend to him, a sister to me? She was absolutely helpless and he held her while she died? No one noticed either, because then she was kidnapped by a mad sorceress! That’s the man you love? He should be in jail, not on the court!” Arthur ranted. His voice was lowered, but there was no mistaking the venom behind the words. 

Adam didn’t flinch. “I know everything about him, and what he has done for Camelot. You know nothing of the sacrifices he made, or the people he’s lost. Merlin always believed you were a good man. 

“He still does. 

“I don’t.”

Arthur didn’t let the implications of that set in. 

“The challenge will be this evening. I will send a servant to direct you to a discreet location. Until then, I don’t want you at my training. Only knights I trust are invited.”

Adam turned and walked away. 

Arthur couldn’t believe it. Nothing was as it seemed. A bumbling servant, murderer and sorcerer. A noble prince, a man who encouraged sorcery and housed murderers. Well, weren’t they made for each other? 

Arthur needed a drink. 

The tavern was well-lit, but mostly empty in the mid-morning. He needed space to brood and think over the insane sequence of events. 

Unfortunately, his thought process was interrupted by a voice he didn’t think he’d hear. 

“Hello, Princess”

Gwaine. 

Gwaine slid into the booth across from him. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Your Highness.”

“Keep your voice down,” Arthur hissed, “I’m not in the mood to be recognized.”

Gwaine tilted his head, “Ah, I understand. What brings you to Meriti? I assume you’re not here just to ogle me across the table.”

Arthur ignored the comment, “Father wanted a diplomatic trip. Meriti has increased in power recently, so Camelot needs a treaty.”

Gwaine nodded, “Yea, that’s Merlin for you.”

“What!?” What was with the strange change in topic? “What does Merlin have to do with any of this?”

“Well, he’s the one merchants come to meet. The great Emrys. Though, many of the merchant's pretty daughters come to see Merlin’s hottest knight friend,” Gwaine leered, “and they don’t leave unsatisfied.”

Arthur couldn’t pick apart the number of insane things Gwaine just implied. He put his head in his hands. 

1)Merlin was the cause of Meriti’s increase in power   
2) Gwaine was still a womanizer  
3) Gwaine was a knight. But not of Camelot, no, he made his home in Meriti. 

Arthur chose the last one to ask about, “You’re a knight?”

Gwaine smilied, “Yea. Adam knights all sorts, commoners and nobles. Lancelot loves that. Merlin sought me out after he became Court Sorcerer, I proved myself to Adam (a recommendation from his lover didn’t hurt either) and now I’m a knight.

“Never really pictured myself as a knight, but life takes you strange places.”

Arthur was stuck on part of Gwaine’s speech, “Lancelot’s here?” 

“Yep. Another friend of Merlin’s. Adam knighted him too. You know him?” Gwaine asked. 

“I do,” Arthur couldn’t manage much more than that. 

“Always been a dream of his to be a knight, the noble bastard. Well he found a court that will knight commoners, and he quite likes Meriti, and Merlin. That’s why we’re both here, actually. Because of Merlin.”

Arthur practically growled at Gwaine, “I came to drink and get away from Merlin. Not talk about him.”

Gwaine frowned, “Why? What’s wrong?”

“He lied to me! For years, Gwaine. About who he is, what his bloody name is! I banished him and he turned up again, a sorcerer of all things! I never really knew him. He betrayed me.”

“You didn’t… say any of this to Adam, did you?” Gwaine asked, concerned. 

“Parts of it,” Arthur admitted. He shouldn’t have expected Gwaine to listen to his rant about his best friend. The magic probably didn’t even bother him. 

Gwaine whistled. “He’s a noble one, that Adam. Go to his grave defending Merlin’s honor. I assume he’s already challenged you?”

Arthur nodded. 

“When is it? I’d like to see. Adam’s less likely to punish me for skipping training today if I attend.”

“This evening.” Arthur got out. Gwaine didn’t even acknowledge his accusations against Merlin. He must be confident that Adam would give him the punishment he deserved. 

Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder, “Well, good luck, Princess. You’ll need it. Nothing like an angry prince running around, waving a sword. I’m going to see how Merlin’s doing,” and he got up and left. 

Gwaine left Arthur feeling even angrier than before. It wasn’t just Gwaine’s natural irritating personality, but the truths he offered. Merlin made Meriti more powerful. Merlin could offer a home for his friends, Gwaine and Lancelot. 

And Arthur had lost him.


	7. The Dragon

Arthur left the tavern irritatingly sober. Gwaine’s words only made him angrier, but he shouldn’t stay in public like that. 

Arthur was beyond grateful he was sober when a menacing shape descended on the kingdom. 

A dragon. 

Arthur’s heartbeat picked up. Apparently he hadn’t killed the last one. Strangely, no one screamed or ran, but Arthur didn’t notice. Sword in hand, Arthur rushed toward the dragon. It’s neck was bent forward, almost like it was trying to get a good look at something. 

Then the impossible happened, the dragon spoke. 

“You would do well to put down your sword, Pendragon.” It’s voice was deep, but not unlike a man’s. 

“How do you know my name?” Arthur questioned. If he could keep it away from the civilians, he would have a better chance. Not civilians, Arthur saw. Merlin. 

“I once saw your destiny, written in the stars, on the bones of Avalon. Now your destiny belongs to another.”

Merlin looked up at that, “So I was right? The Once and Future King is no longer Arthur?”

Arthur had no clue what was going on, destiny or kings or futures, he had to kill this dragon. 

“The Once and Future King will unite Albion with Emrys at his side. Look into your heart, young warlock. You shape your own destiny,” with that infuriatingly vague statement, the dragon flew off.

Merlin sighed, “That’s Kilgharrah for you. He’s so vague sometimes.”

Arthur hissed, “Why didn’t you kill it with your bloody sorcery? It could have killed everyone!”

Merlin looked affronted, “Kilgharrah isn’t going to hurt anyone. This is his home. He only attacked Camelot because he was angry with Uther.”

“That’s the same dragon that attacked Camelot?!” Arthur couldn’t believe his ears. Merlin winced. “You’re just fine with him going around, free as a bird!”

“He’s free, he’s an intelligent creature. I don’t need to harm him.”

And wasn’t that just Merlin. Hated hunting or killing unicorns. Apparently, that love for animals extended to great bloody dragons. Arthur couldn’t stand it. 

He left.


	8. The Challenge

Arthur was sitting in his bed, staring at the ceiling, when the knock came. That was right, a servant was going to come to direct him to the challenge. He already had his light armour on, so he grabbed his sword, and opened the door. 

Lancelot stood before him. 

“Lancelot?”

“Hello, Arthur,” Lancelot started walking, Arthur had no choice but to follow him. Neither man knew how to engage in conversation. It always seemed like Lancelot would wait for Arthur to knight him, wait for an unspoken promise. Apparently, Arthur wasn’t fast enough. 

Gwaine had mentioned Merlin sent for Lancelot too. Perhaps the unspoken promise hadn’t been between Arthur and Lancelot, but Merlin and Lancelot. Arthur’s chest ached. How much had he lost when Merlin was banished?

The men walked for some time, into the forest beyond the castle. They enter a small clearing. A circle has been burned into the grass, clearly of unnatural origins. Only a few people are there. Adam, Gwaine, a tall man Arthur didn’t recognize, and Merlin. 

Arthur didn’t say anything as he stepped into the circle. Adam joined him. 

The tall man spoke, “The challenge, Prince Arthur of Camelot versus Prince Adam of Meriti. The challenge was issued for the insult of Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer. First blood wins, as does movement outside the arena. You may begin.”

The wording was different than what Arthur was used to, but he was ready. The men circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Gwaine drape his arm around Merlin for comfort. Merlin was wringing his hands, watching Adam with burning intensity. 

For that one moment, Arthur was distracted, and Adam seized the opportunity. He feigned left, then struck right. Arthur didn’t get his guard up fast enough, and the blow made solid contact. Arthur retreated, Adam didn’t follow up on his advantage. 

Arthur lunged forward, and Adam paired smoothly. This time, nobody backed down. Blows rang out one after the other, again and again and again. 

Arthur had never been up against such a challenge. Suddenly, Adam kept back. Arthur got his guard up for the blow, leaving his flank undefended. 

Adam switched sword hands, and brought his blade down on Arthur’s side. A gap in his armor. 

Arthur gasped as the sword made contact, then smoothly pulled out. The shallow mark revealed that Adam had not put any power behind the stroke. Adam stopped and rushed toward Arthur. 

“Arthur? Are you alright?” He asked. 

“The victory goes to Prince Adam of Meriti,” the tall man intoned. 

Arthur waved him off, “I’m fine. That was a clever move, with the sword. Didn’t see it coming.”

Adam straightened, “If you’re fine, I ask that you apologize to Merlin. Please. His heart broke when he was forced from Camelot, the least you could do is apologize.”

Arthur nodded. He was right. Merlin deserved that much. 

Arthur approached Merlin. Merlin’s face was twisted with nervousness. 

“Merlin, I’m sorry for calling you those names, that was crass of me. But I still don’t understand why-“ 

He stopped. Merlin’s eyes were wide, but that’s not why he stopped. No, Merlin was doing magic. His eyes were golden, and he said something low and vicious under his breath. 

“Something’s coming,” was all the warning they got before a huge creature bounded into the clearing. 

Every man had his sword out, Arthur included. Apparently the dragon was friendly, but this creature was not. 

The creature lunged at Adam, who slashed his sword at him. Merlin shouted various things at the creature, but the attacks slid off. The knights circled it, Adam taking charge. 

Suddenly, one of Merlin’s spells took hold. Vines grew at an unnatural pace, lashing the creature in place. Arthur didn’t hesitate, he drove his sword into the creature's chest, right where the heart is. Adam also slid his sword in, level with his, but on the other side. The creature howeled, then collapsed. 

Adam grimaced, “Blasted kikimores. Heart’s on the other side, same as dragons.” 

Suddenly, the earth started to tremble. Arthur whirled to see Merlin’s hand raised toward the dead creature, eyes golden. The ground split, and the creature was pulled under. The shaking stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. 

Gwaine clapped Merlin on the shoulder, “Thanks, mate. Hate having to clean those up.”

No one seemed alarmed, except Arthur. Merlin had just spilt the ground in half! Were they just going to ignore that? He turned his mind away from the impressive bit of sorcerery he just witnessed. 

“Everyone ok?” Arthur asked. 

The men murmured affirmatives, then headed back to the castle. The prince, the knights, the warlock was one big easy group. They laughed and joked and shoved. Arthur felt a keen sense of loss that he didn’t quite understand. Those people were never his men, but perhaps they should have. 

Perhaps Arthur had forsaken his destiny. 

That thought didn’t sit right as Arthur trugged back to the castle, utterly and completely alone.


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump- to the Coming of Arthur, end of Season 3

Later 

Arthur couldn’t believe his eyes. Morgana stood in front of Uther, declaring her hatred for all that Camelot held dear. She told Uther that she had been working with Morgause for years, trying to undermine Camelot. 

No wonder Merlin poisoned her. 

Arthur couldn’t apologize enough, but right now, he had to get out of the castle. He would collect his allies and flee, regrouping to take the castle. 

First, Merlin. 

No, Merlin was gone, living happily ever after in his new kingdom.

Gwen? Banished as well. Uther wouldn’t stand for a serving girl fancying the prince, so she’d been sent away. Arthur had given her instructions for the road to Meriti. Merlin and Lancelot would take care of her. 

Gaius? Gauis was dead, an injury of unknown origin. There was nobody to ask, because it was always Gauis who knew.

It was one of the hardest letters Arthur ever wrote, explaining how Merlin’s mentor had died under Arthur’s protection. 

Leon? 

He was locked in the dungeons, and Arthur had no way to get him out. 

It hadn’t hit Arthur that he was indescribably alone. One bumbling manservant, one traitor, and one vial of hemlock was all it took for Arthur’s kingdom to fall. 

Arthur tried valiantly to save his kingdom, because it never occurred to him to write his allies. The treaty between Meriti and Camelot held, but escaped his notice. The almost Once and Future King died, a traitor in his own kingdom, no one to mark his passing. 

Much later, the armies of Meriti drove out Morgana and Morgouses undead hordes. 

The magical showdown inside the citadel would be spoken about for generations to come, spoken over warmed hearths. 

Camelot would be the first addition to Meriti’s unification efforts. 

The people rejoiced as the terror ended and magic returned. They loved their new Prince, the dashing young Adam. 

They loved their new sorcerer, Merlin Emrys. 

Guinevere and Lancelot married and had the loveliest brood of children Albion had ever seen. 

Kingdoms fell and Albion was United. 

All of Albion mourned when Adam died, no one more than his immortal lover, Merlin, but everyone knew he would rise again. 

Destinies change, but only the roles. 

One mistake, and everything was rewritten.


End file.
